Abbrev It Up!
by JustAnotherBlondie
Summary: Possible two-shot, depending on reviewers. Gunther has discovered this amazing new abbreviation that he's sure no one would understand. That's why he texts it to Rocky. Surely even the master of text language wouldn't be able to figure this out. But he's screwed when she does, in fact, find out. Runther, minor DeCe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Frankly, I don't think there's enough Runther out there in the Shake It Up! world. Though, I've gotta say, SydneySanity has LOADS of them! It's pretty awesome how she's come up with so much. I would never be able to do that! Still, I think GeCe and Reuce fans are overpowering the RTD's, which I am not happy about. So I'm here to change that! :D Yay me!**

Disclaimer: Please, if I owned Shake It Up!, it would be way better than it is now. And Dece and Tynka would already be happening, whereas Runther would be slowly yet romantically blossoming (: Okay, I'm obsessed.

Summary: Gunther has discovered this amazing new abbreviation that he's sure no one would understand. That's why he texts it to Rocky. Surely even the master of text language wouldn't be able to figure this out. But he's screwed when she does, in fact, find out.

I would hope that you'll proceed to read this piece of crap now.

**P*A~G^E*B~R^E*A~K^******

Gunther Hessenheffer never liked the idea of "text language". It was much too confusing. And it didn't help that his sister and best friends used it all the time. As if they weren't attached to their cellular devices enough already. The blonde teenager rolled his eyes. He could hear Rocky, Cece, and Tinka in Tinka's room at that moment, giggling loudly and shouting the occasional "OMG!"  
He didn't mind it as much, though, when he heard a certain squeal. It wasn't as annoying as Cece's, or as evil as Tinka's. It was sweet, and unique, and Gunther couldn't help but find it adorable. There was no use in denying what he felt, though he's tried to ward it off many times. Rocky Blue was his best friend, and he could obviously tell that his feelings weren't returned. Gunther could tell that he was friend-zoned; a zone he didn't mind being in for his own good.  
"I-L-Y you too, Deucey!" Gunther heard Cece say. A chorus of "awwww"'s came from Tinka and Rocky, making Gunther gag. Ever since Deuce and Cece started dating, he's been doing that very frequently.  
"Hey, I think something's wrong with Gunther," Rocky said suddenly. CeCe was texting on her phone, ignoring her best friend, but Tinka frowned. The tall, tan girl didn't make this remark because of her feelings towards him (though that was part of the reason), but the foreign twin hadn't yelled once to the three girls. Normally, right after Rocky and CeCe had arrived, Gunther would make some sort of rude comment about how annoying they were. But the two BFF's had been at the Hessenheffer residence longer than ten minutes. Not a word from the handsome blonde.  
"GUNTHER!" Tinka called loudly to her brother.  
"YES, SISTER-TWIN?" yelled back her no-longer-sparkly sibling.  
"NEVER MIND!...See? He's alive; everything is fine," Tinka assured Rocky.  
Rocky bit her lip; maybe it had been the fact that she absolutely loved the sound of Gunther's that lead to her worrying. Especially since he had lost that ridiculous and annoying accent. And the fifteen-year-old girl couldn't help but notice that Gunther had gotten about one thousand times hotter since he lost the two tons of glitter he called his clothes. Not to mention the fact that underneath his once snotty arrogance, the foreign boy had actually been nice to everyone.  
"Rocky," CeCe whined, not tearing her eyes away from her phone. Rolling her eyes, the said girl turned to her best friend. "I want some food."  
"Me too," Tinka agreed, looking hopefully at Rocky.  
"Fine," Rocky let out a sigh, standing up. Maybe she'd see Gunther on the way to the kitchen. She opened Tinka's bedroom door and strolled out into the kitchen. The brunette grabbed the first thing she found on the counter, and turned quickly, running into a very pink Gunther.  
Their chests bumped together, and they stepped back about an inch, brown eyes trailing up to meet the blue ones staring back at her. Rocky blushed as well, and after a moment of silence, mumbled an apology.  
"No, no...It's my bad," Gunther replied slowly, still mesmerized by Rocky's chocolate brown eyes. The way they always seemed to sparkle with such delightful and beautiful energy. They both spent a while staring at each other some more, before a rather red Rocky turned away, biting her lip, and exited the kitchen.  
Gunther watched as her luscious curls disappeared from the doorway. He loved it when they bounced along with her happy step. Frowning, Gunther realized the word that had just come to his head.  
Love.  
That certainly hadn't come up before, despite how much he thought about Rocky. Yet it was such an appropriate word to use. Her smile was out of this world, her voice was like an angel's, her dancing was perfect, and the blonde could go on forever about every little detail that caused him to love Rocky Blue. Even though he would never say that to her face.  
"L-O-L! He said what?" Gunther heard his sister shout. Rolling his eyes, he thought to himself about how nice it would be if-just once-those girls spoke like a normal human being.  
"W-Y-D?" Tinka asked from behind him. The blonde jumped, startled, and turned to face his twin.  
"I have no idea what that means," Gunther replied with yet another roll of his crystal blue eyes.  
"What are you doing?" Tinka explained, cocking her head as if to say "duh". "You're just standing there, staring off into space."  
"I-A-F," Gunther heard himself respond. Then he frowned. Did he really just abbreviate "I am fine"? Tinka let out a laugh.  
"I knew you'd catch on sometime," she sighed, referring to their so-called "text language".  
"How do you even know what I meant?" Gunther cried, exasperated, as Tinka left the kitchen, giggling to herself.  
Was there possibly a word that his friends and sister didn't understand? If there was, Gunther would find a way to tell Rocky that he loved her in a heartbeat. Gunther felt himself let out a dreamy sigh. There was that word again, love. Did he really love her, though? He was sure he did-well, at least he thought so.  
And that's when Gunther got the idea.  
Whipping out his phone, he typed in Rocky's number (which he had conveniently memorized), along with the *67 code in front of it, and proceeded to text. It was just five simple letters: "I-T-I-L-Y", meaning "I think I love you".  
The blonde's finger hovered over the send button, and when he heard footsteps coming from the hall, he quickly pressed send, wanting to avoid any suspicion from his sister or, worse, Rocky herself.  
Gunther held his breath as he heard a beeping noise just outside the doorway of the kitchen. Oh, crap, he was screwed. If that was who he thought it was, then he was really, really screwed. To confirm his fears, Rocky strolled into the kitchen, frowning at her phone. She looked up at the tall foreign boy.  
"Gunther?" she asked. "Did you just text me 'I think I love you'?"  
How was he supposed to know that the *67 code didn't work for text messages?****

A/N: Well, that's it for part one! If you want part two, then all you have to do is review! Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!

~Anon :P


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wowza! Thanks for all the feedback, everyone! I truly appreciate it (: Sorry I took so long with this... I didn't really know how to start it, and I got really busy with school and stuff's like that... So, without further ado, here's what you've all been waiting for... PART DOS!**

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure we've been through this before, but just to be sure... I DO NOT own Shake It Up!, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this right now. It'd be a-HAPPENING!**

_**LAST TIME ON ABBREV. IT UP!**_  
_Their chests bumped together, and they stepped back about an inch, brown eyes trailing up to meet the blue ones staring back at her._  
_*___  
_And that's when Gunther got the idea...It was just five simple letters: "I-T-I-L-Y", meaning "I think I love you"._  
_*___  
_To confirm his fears, Rocky strolled into the kitchen, frowning at her phone. She looked up at the tall foreign boy._  
_"Gunther?" she asked. "Did you just text me 'I think I love you'?"_  
_How was he supposed to know that the *67 code didn't work for text messages?_

P*****_A_G_E_*****B_R_E*****_A_K

The second thing that popped into Gunther's mind was the fact that Rocky had actually _understood _what he texted her. That was a whole new level of weird, and that's saying a lot, coming from a boy who used to hide a betwinkler in his socks.  
Numerous times, the blonde opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Rocky was trying so hard not to blush, but she wasn't sure she managed.  
_Gunther Hessenheffer _actually thought he loved _Rocky Blue_? This was officially the best day of her life, and that was comparing to the time she went on the Death Plunge at the Chicago Carnival without throwing up.  
"We-we-well..." Gunther finally began. Was it weird that he could barely hear his own voice? "Um... I... Maybe."  
_Maybe? _Did he really just say that? Out of all the things he could say, (a confident "yes" along with a kiss would've been nice for Rocky) he just said maybe. Mentally, the tall blonde face-palmed himself over and over again, punishing himself for his stupidity.  
"Are you alright?" Rocky asked sweetly, her chocolate brown eyes poring into Gunther, making him crumble.  
"Yes, I'm fine," Gunther replied dreamily, trying to stop himself from staring. And, before his confidence level faded once more, he added, "And yes, I did text you that." The blonde turned a bright shade of pink, admiring his grey converse, afraid of the rejection he was about to receive.  
However, it was taking everything Rocky had not to scream at the top of her lungs with happiness. Instead, she just tucked her lovely brown hair behind her ear and giggled cutely. Okay, maybe she did squeal a little, under her breath. "Really?" Rocky finally spoke up, snapping both of them out of their train of thought.  
Gunther forced himself to look at Rocky's beautiful face, which was the exact shade of a tomato. Finding himself chuckle, the foreign twin nodded bashfully. All of a sudden, the brunette grabbed his hand, making Gunther slightly jump at the surprising soft and warmness of her touch. Looking at Rocky's face, he saw that she too was bearing a slight grin.  
"Funny, because I have been _dying _to tell you the exact same thing," the tall girl found herself say, surprised at her own words.  
But, as soon as she said them, she realized it was so true. She loved the twinkle in Gunther's bright blue eyes, the goofy yet adorable grin he always managed to spare for her, the way he said her name. It was like she was in a sort of trance...No, it was like she was in _love_. Which, in fact, Rocky realized she was.  
"Yeah?" Gunther flashed an impossibly wide smile. Rocky nodded truthfully. "Would you mind saying it to me now?"  
Giggling, Rocky responded with a one hundred percent honest, "Gunther, I love you."  
Gunther's heart soared so high that he was sure that it popped out of his chest. "Really?" he breathed. The feeling was just so indescribable. He felt as if he could repeat the question over and over, still unable to believe it. The foreign blonde swallowed hardly, his heart racing, his whole body shaking in an overwhelming joy. She loved him. She really, really loved him!  
Rocky nodded once more, butterflies swarming her stomach as soon as the words escaped her lips. Did she just say that? If it could've been done that easily, she wondered what took so long for her to say it aloud. The brunette was almost positive that not even CeCe knew of her not-so-little crush.  
Unable to speak another word, Gunther caressed his love's face with his free hand, the other still gripping tightly onto Rocky's. Eons passed by before the blonde finally leaned in. An eager Rocky did so, as well, and before their lips could meet, Tinka stepped into the kitchen.  
Luckily, she ignored the two that were also present as they leapt apart, faster than the speed of light. Both of their faces were bashful, smiles curling up on their faces at what almost happened.  
Finally, Tinka turned around to observe her brother and friend. She noted their joined hands and their pink faces. Smirking, Tinka set down the water bottle she had collected from the fridge and leaned against the kitchen counter. "It's about _time _you two finally got together!" she exclaimed.  
The other two shared a glance before looking back at the blonde-haired beauty. "What?" they spoke simultaneously.  
"Go on, back to your business," Tinka winked and exited the room.  
Just as Gunther turned back to face Rocky, a pair of sweet lips pressed against his. Startled, the blonde almost jumped back, but thought better of it as he kissed Rocky back.  
It wasn't passionate and it didn't get heated. But that was okay with them, because it was perfect. It was like those types of kisses that only happened in movies, but a trillion times better. Harry Potter would've been jealous of how much magic that kiss held. It was such an indescribably amazing moment, one that the two teenagers will never forget.  
"I love you," Gunther whispered when they separated.  
Grinning, Rocky shook her head. "I love you more."

**A/N: Awwww, sappy ending! That was like really cheesy :P I had no idea how to end it, so I just put it there. Review?**

**~Anon :P**


End file.
